Puppet Man
|bild =Mr Pinch.jpg |desc =Der Puppet Man mit Vault Boy und Mr. Pinch |rasse =Mensch |rolle =Bewohner der Vault 77 |ort =Vault 77 (anfänglich) |vorkommen =''One Man, and a Crate of Puppets'' |erwähnungen =''Fallout 3'' }} Der Puppet Man war ein Mann, der in die Vault 77 ging, als die Bomben fielen. Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er, dass er die einzige lebende Person war, sonst gab es im Rahmen des Vault-Tec-Experiments nur noch eine Kiste mit Puppen. Sein richtiger Name wird nie veröffentlicht. Die Legende des Puppet Man Nachdem der Puppet Man in die Vault gegangen ist, fällt ihm auf, dass er keine Ahnung hat, was hier abgeht. Sofort setzt die Paranoia ein, zum Beispiel schreit er "HEY! IHR HABT ALL DIE ANDEREN LEUTE VERGESSEN!". In den ersten Monaten ging er durch die Panik und die Depressionen, die man bekommt, wenn man alleine in einer Vault eingeschlossen wird. Die Puppenkiste hat er erst ein Jahr, drei Monate und zwölf Tage nach seiner Einsperrung geöffnet. Als er sie endlich öffnet, findet er einen Hund (wird später Hochwürden Hund genannt, er ist der Sheriff und Geistliche), eine Großmutter und einen König. Er verleiht allen eine Persönlichkeit und führt verschiedene Theaterstücke auf, um die Einsamkeit zu überwinden. Später hört der Puppet Man eine Stimme aus der Kiste und findet eine Vault Boy-Puppe, die er zuerst übersah. Kurz danach wird der König ermordet aufgefunden; ihm fehlt der Kopf. Der Puppet Man fragt Vault Boy, ob er es getan hat, da er nicht glaubt, dass Oma oder Hochwürden Hund so etwas tun könnten. Vault Boy gibt nicht nur den Mord zu, sondern behauptet auch noch, Puppet Man wäre sein Komplize gewesen. Daraufhin hat Puppet Man Angst, dass Hochwürden Hund dahinterkommt, weshalb er beschließt, die Vault zu verlassen. Sein Ausbruch dauert weniger als eine Minute - nachdem er die Vault-Tür öffnet, sieht er einen riesigen RAD-Skorpion, der in jeder Klaue ein Auto hält. Er schließt sofort wieder die Tür und entscheidet sich, nochmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Der Puppet Man hat später einen erfolgreichen Abstecher nach draußen und zähmt eine Riesenameise namens Mr. Pinch. Seine Meinung über draußen ist sehr gut, da es sehr warm war für Dezember und er kein richtiger Schneeliebhaber war. Er begegnete einem mysteriösen einarmigen Ghul, der einen Vault-Anzug trug, auf dem die Nummer nicht klar zu lesen war, möglicherweise einer der Flüchtlinge aus Vault 12. Später sieht man, dass der Puppet Man von zwei Sklavenhändlern gefangen genommen wurde, jedoch warnt er die beiden vor seiner verrückten Puppe, die "zuvor schon getötet hat". Der erste Sklavenhändler fragt sich, ob er ihn versklaven will oder als Nachspeise nehmen möchte, der zweite erwähnt, dass er ziemlich hungrig ist. Puppet Man tötet den ersten Sklavenhändler namens Bob und verfolgt den zweiten zum Hauptquartier der Sklavenhändler, wo er dann auch das erste Mal bei seinem Spitznamen genannt wird. Am Ende ist es nicht klar, was mit dem Puppet Man oder der blutüberströmten Puppe passiert, jedoch laufen beide mit einem Lächeln weg. Vault 77 wird als schlechte Idee abgestempelt, jedoch wird auch im Comic erwähnt, dass die Vaults nie gebaut wurden, um irgendjemanden zu retten. Wenn er nicht zum Ghul oder Supermutant wurde, ist er zur Zeit von Fallout 3 wahrscheinlich schon tot. Es ist unbekannt, wie er starb, aber bei den Sklavenhändlern war er gefürchtet, wie eine Seuche oder ein Monster. Seinen Vault-Overall kann man 2277 in Paradise Falls finden, wo in einem Holoband angewiesen wird, ihn zu verbrennen, da die Angst zu groß ist, dass der Tod aller Sklavenhändler zurückkommen könnte. Wahrscheinlich ist er an Altersschwäche gestorben, da er die Vault nur ein paar Jahre nach dem Bombenfall geöffnet hat. Auftritte Der Puppet Man kommt im offiziellen Fallout 3-Comic "One Man, and a Crate of Puppets" von Jerry Holkins und Mike Krahulik vor. en:Puppet Man es:Hombre de los títeres fr:Marionnettiste ja:Puppet Man pl:Puppet Man Kategorie:One Man, and a Crate of Puppets Charaktere Kategorie:Aufseher Kategorie:Vault 77 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout 3 Menschliche Charaktere